With Child
by jlm110108
Summary: Charlie finds his wife's pregnancy has an unexpected effect on him.Rated M for married couple sex acts. This was written as a challenge on a Numb3rs Het community at Live Journal.


Amita lay on her side, sound asleep. Charlie was careful not to awaken his wife as he lay down beside her, nestling against her back. He gently put his arm on the curve of her waist, letting his hand drift down until it rested on her rounded belly. He smiled as he felt their child moving inside of her. He knew she felt large and clumsy, but he had found her incredibly sexy from the moment he had met her, and he found her even more so now. He was sure some scientists, somewhere, had figured out the reason for this phenomenon. Survival of the species or something else equally uninteresting. Right now, all he cared about was touching her, feeling her as close to him as possible. He gently massaged her belly.

Amita murmured in her sleep, and he realized that if she woke up now, she would know how aroused he was. He slid back away from her, leaving a few inches between them. She murmured again and snuggled back against him. He bit his lip as his body responded even more to her touch. He slid back again. But she woke up and said, "Charlie? What's wrong? I just want to snuggle against you." She pressed herself against him again, then said, "Oh," and rolled over to face him, smiling. "Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't realize I was having that effect on you."

He slid his hand across her belly, then up to her breast. "How can you not have that effect on me? You're amazing."

"I'm a fat cow."

"No," he murmured as he kissed her. "You are anything but." He nudged her nipple with his thumb. He smiled as she closed her eyes and moaned. "You're even more beautiful now than the day I first saw you." He slid his hand down until it rested on her belly. "And it's not just that you have our child inside you. You're glowing."

She gave him a skeptical look. "What a cliché, Charlie!"

He cupped her belly with both hands and slid down to kiss it. "Some things become clichés because they're true," he murmured. He took her breast gently with his left hand. She gasped as he rubbed her nipple. "I'm sorry. I forgot how sore you've been. Am I hurting you?" He started to pull his hand away, but she put her own hand on top of it and held it in place.

"Don't stop."

He lifted her cami and kissed his way from her belly to her breast, then he gently teased one nipple with his tongue as he ran his thumb over the other. "How's that?" he murmured.

"Mmmm." She ran her fingers through his curly hair and wrapped her leg around his. He planted a trail of kisses from her breast down her belly and beyond, and she moved her hips against him in response.

He paused, taking a shaky breath. "Is it all right if I..."

"Yes," she breathed, opening her legs to him and gently pressing his head further down. "Please."

Shifting to make himself a little more comfortable, he pulled her panties down. Gently, almost reverently, he began to lick her. He thought he would lose it completely when she moaned and writhed against him. But he concentrated on bringing her pleasure, enjoying the feel of her body as she responded to him.

Just when he thought he could wait no longer, she reached down and lifted his head. "Come here," she whispered.

Later, he lay on his back, with her body curled comfortably against his and her head on his chest. He toyed with her long black curls, and when he could catch his breath, he said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, nuzzling against him.

"You are an unbearably sexy woman." He rested his hand on her belly. "You and this child of ours are driving me crazy." He kissed her tenderly. "Every time I see you, or touch you, or even think about you, I want to hold you and make love to you."

She shifted and looked up at him. "I didn't realize I had that effect on you." She placed a kiss on his chest, over his heart.

"That tickles," he whispered, chuckling. "How could you not notice? Everyone tells me I'm terrible at hiding things."

"Did you feel that? He's moving." She took Charlie's hand and guided it until it rested in the right spot. "What do you think? Knee or elbow?"

"I can't tell. What's it feel like to you?"

"Knee, I think."

They dozed peacefully together. He woke when she moved in her sleep. He really had no idea what she was going through, but he could tell she was having more and more trouble getting comfortable. He eased her onto her side and curled up against her. She reached back, and cupping his bare butt, pulled him closer.

He jumped at the familiar sensation. "Amita!" He removed her hand from his butt and said, "You're doing it to me again..."

She reluctantly moved away from him. "And I thought the last few months were unbearable for the mother." She rolled over and kissed him chastely on the lips. "I never considered their effect on the father."

He touched her cheek gently and let his hand roam southwards, pulling her against him. "How many months do we have left?"


End file.
